


Заиримьяка

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, Zoroastrian Scripture & Lore
Genre: Gen, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Заиримьяка — злой дух-черепаха, выступающий против сил света и порядка«И сказал Ахура-Мазда: “Дэв, имя которого Заиримьянура-черепаха, о Спитама-Заратуштра, которого злословящие (иноязычные) люди называют именем Заиримьяка,— вот это создание Злого Духа ... каждое утро [с полуночи] до того, как взойдет Солнце, выходит убивать тысячами создания Святого Духа.Если кто-либо, о Спитама-Заратуштра, убьёт дэва Заиримьянуру ... прощена будет его [злая] мысль, прощено [злое] слово, прощено [злое] дело; искуплена будет его [злая] мысль, искуплено [злое] слово, искуплено [злое] дело".»





	Заиримьяка

**Author's Note:**

> Заиримьяка — злой дух-черепаха, выступающий против сил света и порядка  
> «И сказал Ахура-Мазда: “Дэв, имя которого Заиримьянура-черепаха, о Спитама-Заратуштра, которого злословящие (иноязычные) люди называют именем Заиримьяка,— вот это создание Злого Духа ... каждое утро [с полуночи] до того, как взойдет Солнце, выходит убивать тысячами создания Святого Духа.   
> Если кто-либо, о Спитама-Заратуштра, убьёт дэва Заиримьянуру ... прощена будет его [злая] мысль, прощено [злое] слово, прощено [злое] дело; искуплена будет его [злая] мысль, искуплено [злое] слово, искуплено [злое] дело".»

В тишине ночного мрака  
древний призрачный злодей —  
тёмный дэв Заиримьяка  
проникает в мир людей.

С полуночи до сиянья  
светлых утренних небес,  
от греха — до покаянья,  
власть захватывает бес.

Он любитель пут железных,  
ранящих змеиных слов,  
разлагающих болезней   
и оторванных голов.

Заратуштра из Радеса,  
заглянувший за Предел,  
в откровениях Авесты  
этот страх запечатлел.

За изгнанье твари грязной  
за магический засов  
обещал Ахура-Мазда  
отпущение грехов.

Злобный демон хоть бессмертен,  
всё же не непобедим.  
Крах его лежит в завете:  
«Не убей, не укради,

не мечтай о сладкой мести,  
не сворачивай с Пути,  
будь всегда с собою честен —   
своей силы господин.»

Кто бы ни был тем героем,  
царь или простолюдин,  
против тьмы ночной порою  
он восстанет не один.

Вновь по внутреннему зову,  
через прах забытых лет,  
каждой ночью кто-то новый  
возвращает в мир рассвет —

отвернувшись от соблазна,  
не коснувшись суеты.  
Кто-то, где-то, раз за разом...  
Может следующий — ты?


End file.
